Frozen: The Incredible Journey
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: When a bad thunderstorm comes to Arendelle, Elsa gets scared and runs off to the North Mountain. Now, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf must embark on another incredible journey to bring Elsa home.
1. The Storm

_**Hello my fellow readers! This story is a re-doing of one of my other stories, "Frozen: The Incredible Journey." After thinking about it for a while, I decided to just delete the first story and start over. This story will have the same idea as the last story did, but just a little different. It will be longer with a lot more chapters.**_

_**The reason I am re-doing this story is because when I wrote the first one, I was rushed, I was getting ready for a long trip which was that week, so I only had a few days to write it. So I just decided it would be best to write a re-doing of it.**_

_**I know with my last story I wasn't able to update everyday like I always do, but that was because I had a bunch of schoolwork to catch up on, and I had to get ready for our vacation. Now that it's all over, I can update everyday. However, I would appreciate more reviews than what I had on the last story. It really motivates me when I get more reviews.**_

_**And also, I will do my Frozen Friday thing again. In case you don't know what it is, it is where every Friday I will put on two chapters in one day instead of one. It's something I started a while ago, but I haven't been able to keep up on it. But I promise I will do better.**_

_**So, anyway, on with the story!**_

Dark gloomy clouds hung over the peaceful kingdom of Arendelle. Most of the citizens spent their day inside on this dark day. Well, except Elsa and Anna, who didn't care what the weather was, journeyed around the kingdom.

It had been nine months since the eternal winter was set. The sisters had never been able to forget it. Ever since then, they were determined to spend as much time as they could together, and nothing was ever going to break them apart again. Well, just about nothing.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked. Elsa had took the time to notice that Anna seemed depressed about something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just hate dark days like this. They're so depressing."

"I can understand that." Elsa replied before looking over the fjord to see darker clouds moving in. "There's a storm coming in."

"There is? How do you know?" Anna asked shocked.

"Those clouds." Elsa said as she pointed to them. "They're storm clouds. We best be getting back to the castle before we get stuck in it."

"Good idea." Anna replied as she and her oldest sister headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>As soon as they came to the castle, Anna felt a raindrop. She then knew that Elsa was actually right. They walked into Elsa's room when the rain suddenly started to pour down. The sisters were relieved that they had made it back in time.<p>

"Great. Just what we need. A storm." Anna said.

"I take it you don't like them?" Elsa asked.

"Ever since mother and father..." Anna couldn't even finish the sentence. She let out a sigh and looked away from her sister.

"Oh, I see." Elsa said as she carefully wrapped an arm around Anna.

"I've never told anyone before, but, I'm actually afraid of them."

"You are?" Elsa asked shocked and confused.

"Yes. I'm not proud of it, but I can't help it."

"Anna, it's okay to be scared. There are a lot of things in my life that scare me."

"Really? Like what?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well..." Elsa started to say but couldn't finish.

"Queen Elsa! Are you in here?" Kai asked, gasping for breath as he ran into the room.

"Kai, what is it?" Elsa asked concerned.

"There are people out in this storm! They are having problems and they need our help!"

"I'm coming." Elsa said as she started to run out of the room.

"I'm coming too!" Anna said as she started to follow Elsa, but was soon stopped.

"No, Anna, you stay here."

"But I want to help." Anna replied.

"Anna, you can't. You're scared of storms."

"I'm more scared of what can happen to you. Please let me go with you."

"Anna, I want you to stay here where you're safe."

"But I want to be with you. I can't have you do this alone."

"Anna, listen." Elsa said, sitting Anna down on her bed. "I just got you back, and I can't take a chance of you getting hurt. I need to know that you're safe."

"But..." Anna tried to say.

"Don't worry about me, Anna. I'll be fine. I've handled worse than this. It's just a storm. And I'll only be gone for a short time." Elsa added as she took Anna's hands in hers.

Anna knew that she couldn't argue with Elsa and win. She finally decided to give up, but she didn't like it. "You'll come back?"

"Yes. I promise." Elsa replied as she placed a kiss on Anna's forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. Anna responded with a weak smile. Elsa then ran out of the room to help the citizens.

Anna looked out the window to see the storm getting worse. Thunder rolled loudly and lightning lit up the sky. The rain pounded against the window. Anna just hoped that Elsa was right; that she would come back.

"Please come back."


	2. During and After the Storm

Anna waited impatiently for her sister to return. She couldn't help but worry that something may have happened to her. She tried her best to push those terrible thoughts away.

More and more thunder rolled, and lots of lightning lit up the sky. The wind then started to blow strongly. It whistled as it blew harshly.

Suddenly, Anna realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She looked to the door to see Kristoff walking in.

"Hey Anna." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. She then pulled away for Kristoff to passionately kiss her. "I'm so glad to see you. I was afraid that you were going to get caught in the storm." she added after their kiss ended.

"Don't worry. I'm okay."

"And I'm glad you're here. I need somebody with me right now. Elsa had to go out in this storm."

"What? Why?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Because she had to help some citizens that were out in the storm. I wanted to help her, but she made me stay here."

"That's a smart move."

"Why is everybody saying that? Am I not capable of doing things? I've fought wolves, and snow monsters, and even Hans."

"Anna, it's not that we don't think you're capable of doing anything, we just want to make sure that you're safe is all."

"But I can take care of myself."

"I know, but we don't want to take a chance of you getting hurt or even worse. Anna, we do this only because we love you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Anna replied before another roll of thunder boomed, startling Anna, causing her to hide her face in Kristoff's chest.

"Oh, the storm scares you." Kristoff said understanding.

Anna nodded.

Kristoff then sat on the bed with Anna still in his arms.

"Anna, I'm going to help you with this. Okay? Now, don't think about the storm. Just think of something nice. Block the storm out. Block out all the noise. Replace it with the sound of my voice. Concentrate on my voice."

Anna started to calm down with what Kristoff was saying.

"Concentrate on me." Kristoff said as he slowly stroked Anna's cheek.

Anna did just that. Kristoff's hand was so soft, yet firm. It was warm and gentle on her cheek. It comforted her. She smiled afterwards.

"That's it." Kristoff said gently as he leaned in to kiss Anna again. He then started to kiss Anna passionately again.

"Kristoff..." Anna whispered in the kiss.

"Forget about everything else. Concentrate on this moment." Kristoff said as he continued to kiss Anna again.

Anna threw her arms around Kristoff's neck and returned the kiss just as passionate. Anna was able to block out the storm. It was like it wasn't even happening. All she could concentrate on was Kristoff.

The thought of being with him and in his arms made her feel calm. It made her feel safe and secure.

Kristoff was relieved that he was able to get Anna to calm down. He could tell how frightened she was. Not only of the storm, but with Elsa not being with her and could possibly be in danger.

Anna then realized how passionate their kissing was getting. She loved it, but she wasn't quite ready for it. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She pulled away from Kristoff.

Kristoff then understood what Anna was feeling. He didn't bother arguing.

"Kristoff, I..." Anna started to say.

Kristoff shushed her by putting his finger on her lips. "It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you." Anna replied as Kristoff hugged her. She loved being hugged by Kristoff too. She was still able to block out the storm. The thought of Kristoff being there with her made her forget all about it.

Kristoff was hoping that he was able to make Anna forget about the storm, and Elsa being out in it. He hoped that she was thinking that Elsa would come back soon, safe and sound.

Another roll of thunder brought everyone back to reality. Anna, however, didn't flinch. But she did remember Elsa being out in the storm.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Do you think Elsa will be okay?"

"I think she will. Don't forget, she handled the guards that the Duke of Weaseltin sent."

"Kristoff, it's pronounced Weselton." Anna said sarcastically.

"Oh, is it? I thought maybe it was Weaseltown." Kristoff replied with the same voice of sarcasm.

Anna could only laugh at Kristoff. Kristoff laughed too. He was hoping that he would be able to cheer her up.

"Well, I guess you're right. And she did promise that she'd come back, and she's never broke a promise yet."

"That's the spirit." Kristoff replied with a smile. He then looked out the window to see that the storm had stopped. "Anna look. The storm's over."

Anna looked out the window to see that Kristoff was right. "So it is. We should go out and see how bad this storm was."

"Good idea." Kristoff said as the couple walked out of the room and out the gates.

* * *

><p>When they came out, they saw that Arendelle was in bad shape.<p>

Anna let out a gasp at the sight of it. "Arendelle."

"It's completely destroyed." Kristoff added as he looked at it.

"But that can wait. I don't see Elsa, do you?" Anna asked as she looked around.

Kristoff looked around when he happened to look to the fjord. He was in shock of what he saw.

"Anna." Kristoff said, lightly hitting Anna's arm and pointed to the fjord.

Anna gasped again at what she saw. There was an ice trail that went all the way across, heading to the mountains. She ran as fast as she could to it to see if she was right, or if she was seeing things. Kristoff followe behind her.

Anna came to the trail and kneeled down to see if it was real. She almost let out a sob when she found out it was. Elsa wasn't here anymore. She had left her again.

"But, she promised."


	3. Start of the Journey

Anna was in complete devestation at what she saw. Her sister had left her once again. She could still remember this same exact thing on Elsa's coronation.

"But, why?" Anna asked.

"Are you all right?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"No. She left me."

"Maybe she just got scared."

"No. She promised me she'd come back. She left."

"Anna, you know Elsa would never do that. She wouldn't leave unless she had a good reason. The storm was really bad, and she probably got scared and just decided to run to the mountain where it would be safe."

"I don't know."

"Anna, Elsa loves you. You know that. And you know that she would never leave you or abandon you."

"I know."

"And you remember the last time she ran away. She was scared. Scared of hurting you or others. She wanted to protect you."

Anna knew that Kristoff had to be right. The only time Elsa would leave was to protect her because she loved her.

"I guess you're right." Anna replied.

"That's a girl."

"Kristoff! Anna!" the couple heard Olaf call from behind. Olaf finally came up to his friends.

"Hi Olaf." Kristoff replied.

"Hey Olaf." Anna added.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Elsa?"

Anna wasn't really sure how to tell Olaf that Elsa had left. She was hoping that he didn't get the wrong idea. She finally forced the words out of her mouth.

"Elsa left, Olaf." Anna said sadly.

"What? Why?" Olaf asked shocked.

"Because of the storm. She was frightened by it." Kristoff replied.

"Oh." Olaf was shocked with what he heard, but he knew that he couldn't give up any hope yet. "So, what do you propose we do about it?" he added..

"Well, I can't just stay here and wait for her to come back. I'm going after her." Anna said as she started to walk to the stables to get her horse.

"What?" Olaf asked confused and shocked as he and Kristoff started to walk behind her.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"Anna, I can't let you. It's too dangerous." Kristoff replied. putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her.

"I've handled myself up there before. I'll be fine." Anna replied.

"But Anna, it's not good to be up there alone. What if you get lost?" Olaf asked, standing in front of Anna.

"Elsa is most likely to go back to her ice castle. I think I can remember the way up there. I'm going to find out the truth." Anna replied, walking by Olaf and continued to the stables.

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other. They knew they couldn't argue against Anna and win. But they did know something that they could do.

"Then we're going with you." Kristoff said.

"What?" Anna asked as she stopped.

"We're not going go let you go up there alone with the chance of you getting hurt or killed. What would happen when Elsa would find out? She would be heartbroken." Kristoff said.

"We can all protect each other up in the mountains. We have before." Olaf added.

Anna knew that this wasn't any time to argue, and she also knew she wouldn't be able to win either. She also knew that it would it be safer if she wasn't alone.

"Okay. We'll all go after her together." Anna replied.

"All right. I'll go get Sven hooked up." Kristoff said as he headed to the stables to get Sven.

Anna let out a sad sigh. She was hoping that she was wrong with thinking that Elsa just decided to leave her.

"You okay?" Olaf asked.

"I just hope that she left only because she was scared. I'm just afraid that she left because she wanted to. To get away from me." Anna replied sadly.

"Anna, you know Elsa would never think of doing anything like that. She loves you, and she would never leave you. She promised you."

"She also promised that she would come back, but she didn't."

"Anna, you need to stop thinking the worst. Think positive." Olaf replied, taking Anna's hand.

Anna wasn't sure if she could think that way. The only thing she could think of was Elsa leaving her to get away from her. She tried to think that Elsa simply got scared and ran to safety. But why didn't she come back to the castle? Maybe she was just closer to the mountain than from the castle.

She thought that maybe Elsa just wanted to get away for a little bit. Maybe she needed some time on her own. But why didn't she just tell her? Maybe she didn't know how.

Maybe Olaf was right. Elsa loved her and promised to never abandon or leave her again. She would be with her no matter what.

"Yeah, you're right, Olaf."

Anna and Olaf then heard Kristoff coming with Sven and the sled hooked up. He came to them and stopped.

"All aboard." Kristoff said with a smile.

Anna then got up on the sled and sat on one side of Kristoff. Olaf jumped up and sat on the other side of Kristoff. Sven looked to the mountain, and gave a determined look. Kristoff then urged Sven foward.

Anna was determined to find her sister. She did it before, and she knew that she could do it again. Olaf was just excited for another adventure, along with Sven and Kristoff.

"Come on! Let's go bring back Elsa!"


	4. Free Again

Elsa had finally been able to make it to the North Mountain. It brought back so many memories for her. Some were good, others were terrible. She thought of when she finally let her powers go, how it made her feel. She was free.

She then thought of when she built her ice castle. It was so spectactular. It was amazing. At least that's what Anna thought. But she knew what she was capable of. When she up in the castle though, she felt that she had nothing to fear, like all her fears went away. She could be who she really was, without the fear of hurting anyone, epecially Anna.

But then she started to think of when Hans came to the castle with the Duke of Weselton came. Or who she called, Weaseltowm. It made more sense for her just to consider it that. Because that what he was to her anyway. She thought of when the guards almost killed her, but she was able to defend herself.

She then thought of when Hans came into the picture, telling her not to be the moster they feared she was. She didn't want to believe it at first, but she was interrupted with that thinking when she looked up to see the chandilier falling over top of her. She tried to run from it, but then everything went black.

More bad thoughts started to rush in her mind as she continued to make way to her castle. She tried her best to push them aside, but it wasn't easy. She could still remember accidently freezing Anna's heart, how much fear she felt after that.

She couldn't forget when Anna had given up her life to save her. But she also remembered when she thawed, and she was able to thaw the kingdom was well. It was then if felt like all her fears went away.

At last, Elsa had made it to her castle. She looked on the stairs to see that some of it was broken from when Marhmallow tried to stop Hans, but wasn't able to. She smiled and fixed it. She walked up the stairs and through the doors.

She looked around, still amazed at what she was able to create. She then heard something big coming towards her. She smiled because she knew it was her companion. She looked up to see Marhmallow standing in front of her.

"Hello, big guy. Is that my crown?" Elsa asked, pointing to the top of Marhmallow's head.

Marshmallow chuckled and took the small crown off his head and gave it to Elsa. Elsa looked at it, remembering how it felt when she threw it off.

"You know what? You need it more than I do. Take it. Wear it." Elsa said, giving the crown back to her snow friend.

Marhmallow smiled and took the crown from Elsa to place it back on his head again.

"Welcome back." Marshmallow finally said.

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

"But why come back?" Marshmallow asked.

"Well, I was helping citizens in Arendelle because a terrible storm had hit. Kai and I were helping someone, but Kai had to help someone else, leaving me alone. I was frightened by the storm, and ran to the mountains for safety."

"Oh."

"I just hope Anna understands why I did this. She probably thinks I ran away for good."

"She'll worry?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But I think she knows that I would never abandon her again. I can't. I promised her. Which means I have to go back." Elsa said, looking back to the doors.

"But you just got here." Marshmallow said, hoping to change her mind.

"I know I did, but I have to get back to Anna before she becomes worried sick."

"But I want you here. We're best friends." Marshmallow replied sadly.

"I know, but..."

"Can't she wait? Can't you stay here for a little while?"

Elsa started to think about what Marshmallow was saying. She wanted to stay here more than anything. But she had a kingdom to run, and a sister that needed her. She couldn't just abandon them.

But then again, she could stay here for a little bit. Maybe it would help her. Make her feel better.

"Okay, Marshmallow. I'll stay."

"Yay!" Marshmallow said joyfully.

"But only for a little bit. I still have to get back and rule Arendelle. I am the queen after all."

Marshmallow could only let out a sad sigh and nod his head.

Elsa then walked up the flight of stairs and walked out on her balcony. She looked across to see the wonderous sight in front of her. It was so as far as her eye could see. But it was beautiful. Especially with the sun shining on it to make it sparkle.

She formed an ice chair to sit in. It was a quite comfortable chair too. It was nice to get away from all her queen duties, and just relax. She didn't have to think about the fear of losing control of her powers, because once again, she was free.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about Anna. She just hoped that Anna assume the worst and think she abandoned her. She then started to remember how scared Anna was when she told Anna that she had to help people in the storm. She remembered that she promised her she would come right back.

For the first time in forever, she had broken a promise. She didn't go back like she said she would. But she was scared, and she wanted to stay safe, and she knew Anna would want that too. She hoped Anna could understand that.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll be back soon. And that... is a promise."


	5. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had been traveling for a few hours now. Kristoff didn't urge Sven too fast. He took it kind of slow. He liked fast, but he liked slow too. It was relaxing.

Anna had done a lot of thinking since they left the castle. She was starting to think that she was taking this the wrong way. Elsa probably only went away because she was frightened.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I've been thinking a lot about you said about Elsa running off like this, and I think you're right. I think I took this whole thing the wrong way. I guess I'm just afraid of what could happen. I mean, since it happend to me before, there is a good chance it could happen to me again."

"It's okay, Anna. I know you're afraid that Elsa will leave you or shut you out again like she did thirteen years ago, but the past is in the past. It's buried forever. Never to be dug up again."

"You're right. Thanks Kristoff." Anna said as she nuzzled up to Kristoff. Kristoff smiled and put on arm around Anna and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, fiesty-pants." Kristoff said sweetly.

"I love you too, ice master." Anna said with a smile.

"And deliever." Kristoff added.

Anna chuckled lightly in response.

"Hey, I'm starting to feel a little left out here." Olaf said.

"Olaf, we would never leave you out." Anna said.

"That's right, buddy." Kristoff replied, giving Olaf a noogie. Olaf laughed. Kristoff then heard Sven grunt and come to a stop. Anna looked to see that they had arrived at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and Sauna.

"Ohh, now doesn't this look familiar?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. This was where we first met." Kristoff said, taking Anna's hand.

Anna let out a small, quiet gasp when she remembered that this was where she first met Kristoff. She then leaned in to kiss Kristoff. Kristoff did the same. When they were only a few inchs away from each other's lips, they were interrupted.

Olaf cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me. Snowman and reindeer present." he said, gesturing to himself and Sven.

Anna and Kristoff sighed, but smiled at their friends. "Well, since we're here, we may as well go inside." Anna said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should see if Oaken has moved from his spot since we last saw him." Kristoff said.

* * *

><p>Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff then walked into the trading post. Kristoff and Anna could see that it hadn't chance a bit.<p>

"Whoo-hoo!" Oaken called out.

Anna and Kristoff looked over to see that Oaken was still in the same exact place as he was before. Olaf looked over as well.

"I remember you two. You were looking for another, or the queen in that storm." Oaken started, looking to Anna. "And you. You were the one I had to throw out because you called me a crook." he added, looking to Kristoff.

"Yeah, uh, about that..." Kristoff started.

"No worries. All is forgiven." Oaken said before looking down to see Olaf. "Oh my. A real live snowman, yah? What's your name?"

"I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

"Oh, that's nice. What can I help all of you with? I'm still having a sale on swimsuits and clogs."

"Oh, that's okay, Oaken. Actually, I wanted to ask you, has anyone else that you know have come this way yet?"

"Um, no. You three are the only ones who have come in the past nine months! It's so exciting! Can I interest you in a visit to the sauna? Whoo-hoo! Hi family!" Oaken said, waving to his family.

"Whoo-hoo!" the family replied.

Olaf smiled and waved at the family.

"Oh, we'd love to, but we must get going. Thank you for your help though." Anna said.

"And to show you how grateful we are, I'll buy something." Kristoff said as he threw a batch of carrots on the counter.

"Ohh, very well. That will be ten."

"Now you're talking." Kristoff said in a friendly tone as he gave Oaken the money.

"Thank you." Oaken said, taking the money.

Kristoff then walked out of the post.

"We may also need this." Anna said as she threw a rope on the counter.

"Ohh, out on an adventure, yah?" Oaken asked curiously."

"Something like that. How much?" Anna asked.

"For you, dearie, free of charge."

"Really? Thank you." Anna replied.

"It's the least I can do. You are one of my best customers." Oaken said smiling. Anna smiled in response.

"Thanks again for your help. It was nice seeing you again." Anna said.

"Same to you, dearie." Oaken replied politely as Anna walked out of the post.

"It was pleasure to meet you, sir." Olaf said waving his little stick arms and following Anna.

"You as well." Oaken said waving. Olaf then walked out and the door slammed behind him.

"Hmm. A talking snowman. Oy. I need a nap." Oaken said to himself.

* * *

><p>The group then got back on the sled and continued their journey to Elsa's castle. Anna and Kristoff were just hoping that they didn't run into the same problems as they did the first time.<p>

"So, how long do you think it will be until we get to Elsa's castle?" Olaf asked.

"It's going to be while still, Olaf. It took us at least three days." Anna replied.

"Oh boy." Olaf replied.

"Yeah. I just hope we'll be able to find her and bring her home."


	6. Wolves and Rest

The group of friends continued their journey to the North Mountain. They could see it was getting dark, so they would have to find some place to spend the night.

"Anna, we can't stay out much longer. The wolves will be coming out soon. We need to find a safe place to sleep." Kristoff said.

"You're right. I'm sure there's a cave or something where we could sleep." Anna replied.

"No, too risky. Wolves stay in caves at night and we could be their next meal." Kristoff replied.

"But aren't wolves afraid of fire?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Well, maybe if we had a fire going, the wolves would leave us alone." Olaf said.

"You know, that's a good idea." Anna said.

"Hmm. Good point. All right. We'll find some safe place and build a fire to keep the wolves away." Kristoff said as he urged Sven a little faster.

Soon enough, the group was able to find a cave to stay in. It was quite large too. Kristoff unhooked Sven from the sled, and they all walked in. It was damp, but capable of staying in.

"So, Kristoff, how are you going to build a fire?" Anna asked.

"Well, for starters, we're going to need some wood."

"I'll get some." Anna said as she started to walk out of the cave.

"Anna, no, I'll get it. It's too dangerous for you to be alone out there." Kristoff said, stopping Anna.

"It's dangerous for you too, you know."

"But Anna, I've been in these mountains longer then you have. I know how to handle myself."

"Kristoff, I know what to look for. If I see a wolf, I'll scream and run. Kristoff, please, let me do this. I know I can do it." Anna begged.

Kristoff knew he couldn't argue with Anna and win.

"Ohhh, all right. Just be careful." Kristoff replied sternly.

"I will. I promise. I'll be right back." Anna said as she ran out of the cave.

"Do you think it was smart to send her out there like that?" Olaf asked.

"No, but if there's one thing I know about Anna, it's you can never win an arguement with her."

* * *

><p>It was still light enough that she could see without a torch. She tried to find some wood.<p>

"I just hope I can find some here somewhere."

Anna searched but stopped when she heard a soft growl. She slowly looked up to see a wolf was only a few feet away from her.

"Oh dear." Anna said as the wolf started to slowly creep closer to her. "Just stay calm, Anna. Stay calm. Remember what Kristoff told you." she said to herself.

"He said when you see a wolf, scream and run!" Anna screamed as she started to head back to the cave. However, she didn't get very far when the wolf pounced on her from behind. Anna started to go into a panic, frozen in fear.

She started to scream as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. Anna saw the wolf was ready to start killing his prey. She closed her eyes and waited for her death to come. But it didn't come, for Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf had come to her rescue.

Kristoff threw a snowball at the wolf, making him forget his prey that was right under him. He saw Kristoff, and started to run to him.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted as she quickly got to her feet and ran after the wolf.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Kristoff shouted, still running from the wold.

"Anna, come on!" Olaf shouted as he Sven and came to her. Anna jumped on Sven along with Olaf and followed the wolf.

Kristoff looked back to see the wolf was getting closer. He was hoping that his plan was going to work. Not that he had a plan, but he decided he could improvise. He took a torch stick and used the fire in his lamp to light it.

"Sven, hurry!" Kristoff shouted as Sven got closer to him. As Sven came to him, Kristoff jumped on his back and threw the torch at the wolf. Sven was in full pursuit to get away from the wolf.

Sven grunted when he saw a ravine that he needed to jump over. He knew exactly what to do because this wasn't a first for him. He came closer to the ravine and jumped as far as he could.

Anna, Olaf and Kristoff screamed as they went across. Unfortunatly, as soon as they reached the end, Kristoff fell off of Sven's back, but he was able to hold himself up with all the snow that was on the edge.

"Hmm. Doesn't this look familiar?" he asked sarcastically.

Kristoff then saw a rope being tossed down to him. He didn't remember buying rope, so he figured that Anna did. He grabbed the rope and was slowly pulled up to safety.

Sven breathed heavily his exhuastion. Kristoff layed in the snow, and Olaf and Anna knelt down to him. Soon, Kristoff sat up.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." Anna said as she kissed Kristoff's cheek.

Kristoff formed a smile and looked at Anna.

"You too, Olaf." Anna said as she hugged Olaf.

Sven grunted, hoping he would get come credit as well. Anna chuckled and walked over to Sven.

"You too, buddy." Anna said, petting Sven. Sven grunted happily and smiled.

"Well, now what do we do?" Olaf asked.

"Well, we can keep trying to find a place to spend the night." Anna said.

"Well, now that we're away from the wolves, that shouldn't be too hard." Kristoff said as he got to his feet.

"Well, let's go!" Olaf said excitedly as he ran to find a place.

Anna and Kristoff chuckled at Olaf, but soon followed.

"Found it!" Olaf shouted as he ran into a cave. Anna and Kristoff saw the cave was smaller than the other one they found, but it would do for the night.

Everyone laid down and said good night. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven easily fell asleep. Anna, however, was restless. But not for too long.

"Good night, Elsa."

* * *

><p>Elsa had created a snow bed for her to sleep in for the night. She, however, was also restless. She knew she had to get sleep though. She fad to force herself to sleep. She looked out to the mountains, thinking of her beloved sister.<p>

"Good night, Anna."

Page 3 of 3


	7. In the Mountains

Elsa woke up with the sun shining in her face. She got out of the bed while letting out a yawn. She remembered that she had to get back to Arendelle before Anna would grow worried sick.

She ran down her flight of stairs and started to head to the doors. However, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Marshmallow came right in front of her.

"Don't leave me." Marshmallow said.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I don't have a choice. I have to get back to Arendelle and Anna."

"Stay where you belong."

"Listen big guy." Elsa said as Marshmallow knelt down to Elsa's height. "I know when I first built this castle, I said I belonged here. But Anna is right. I belong down in Arendelle, with her, and as queen. If it were my choice, I would love to stay up here, but I have my family to think about. And by family, I mean my sister. She's all I have left, and I have to take care of her."

"But what about me?" Marshmallow asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I come back. There are days I need to get away from everything in Arendelle, and this is the best place to go. You're my friend, my protecter, and I can never abandon you."

"Promise you'll come back?" Marshmallow asked sadly.

"I promise. I'm not sure when, but I will come back."

Marshmallow let out a sad sigh, but moved out of the way for Elsa. Elsa slowly went out the doors. "I'll see you soon, big guy." she said waving.

"Bye." Marshmallow replied as he waved.

Elsa then went down her stairs. She didn't want to leave her castle. It was like home to her. But she knew that she had to get back to her kingdom, and her sister who she loved very much. She couldn't abandon Anna, and she wasn't about to start now.

When she reached the bottom, she looked back to her castle again. She sighed sadly. She started to walk back to her kingdom. She couldn't wait to see Anna. And she was sure that Anna couldn't wait to see her as well.

She looked to see that Arendelle was a far distance. She figured that she had better get started. It was going to be a long, tiring journey.

* * *

><p>Anna was actually up before anyone else. She sat close to the entrance of the cave where she could see the sun shining on the snow to make sparkle. She had trouble sleeping the night before. It was unusual for her. But she found that all she could think about was Elsa. She thought of the fact that Elsa was supposly afraid of the storm, and ran away to be safe. She had never imagined Elsa as being afraid of storms.<p>

The only thing Anna knew that Elsa feared was her powers hurting people, or losing control. She could understand why Elsa would be afraid of that.

Soon, Anna wasn't the only one that was awake. Kristoff soon joined her.

"Wow, Anna. You're up early."

"I had trouble sleeping." Anna replied.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just... I was just thinking about Elsa. It's surprising to me that she was actually afraid of a thunderstorm. Usually the only thing she ever fears is losing control of her powers and hurting others. Especially me."

"Do you blame her?"

"No, of course not. I can understand where she's coming from I guess. All her life, the only thing she has ever wanted to do is protect me, keep me safe."

"Sounds like something a good sister should do."

"Yeah, and she is best sister ever. I couldn't ask for better."

The couple fell silent for a moment.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kristoff. Anything."

"Say I wasn't an ice harvester. Instead I was a prince, sort of like Hans, only with a different attitude. Would you still love me?"

"Of course I would. Kristoff, I don't love you because of what you do for a living, I love you for the kind of person you are. You're strong, sweet, kind, not to mention, handsome."

"But haven't you always wanted to fall in love with a brave prince?"

"I did at one time, but soon that changed. I always thought that as a princess, I could only fall in love with a prince. But now, I see that's just not true. Because i was able to fall in love with you. And also, you did sort of save my life, bringing me back tot he kingdom when my heart was frozen. If you would have nevr brought be back, I would've never been able to save Elsa and thaw my heart."

"Hmm. I really didn't think about that." Kristoff replied, thinking about what Anna said.

"Not a lot of people would do what you did."

"And not a lot of people would do what you did for Elsa."

Anna smiled to Kristoff. Kristoff responded with a smile, and brought Anna in for a passionate kiss. Anna returned the kiss passionately. Anna then broke the kiss to say something.

"I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too, Anna." Kristoff replied as he started to kiss Anna again.

"Hey guys!" Olaf shouted in the cave, causing his voice to echo. Kristoff and Anna broke away from their kiss, and giggled at Olaf as he came running to the couple. Sven was right behind him. "We ready to go?"

"If you guys are ready." Kristoff replied as they group walked out of the cave and started to journey to Elsa's castle.

But little did the gang know that they had just missed Elsa.


	8. Closer and Home

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven felt like they had been traveling for days, but they had only been traveling for a few hours. Things were starting to look familiar to them.

The finally came to the place where they met Olaf. Icicle still hung from the trees, and Sven still loved to play with them.

"Kristoff, you remember what happened when we came here?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. We found Olaf." Kristoff chuckled.

"Yeah." Olaf said proudly. "I still remember that. Anna kickd my head off and threw it back and forth to each other."

"Yeah. Well, it was the first time I had ever seen a snowman alive." Anna laughed.

"Me too." Kristoff added.

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in, wasn't it?" Olaf asked.

"I'll say." Kristoff said.

Sven grunted as had strands of icycles stuck on his antlers. Kristoff and Anna looked at Kristoff. Anna laughed at Sven.

"Oh, Sven." Kristoff chuckled as he tried to untangle the strands from his friend's antlers.

Anna used her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed more. Kristoff was able to get all the strands out of Sven's antlers.

"Well, we aren't going to be able to get to Elsa by just standing here. We have to keep going." Anna said.

"But, Anna, we've been walking for hours. Can't we have a little break?" Olaf begged as he sat down.

Sven grunted in agreement. He then laid down.

Anna let out a sigh of defeat. "All right. We'll rest for a little bit. Then we have to get up to her castle."

Kristoff said against Sven and got comfortable. Anna laid next to Kristoff and smiled. Kristoff could only smile back.

* * *

><p>Elsa knew that she had to be getting close to the kingdom. Things were starting to look more familiar to her.<p>

Soon, she saw the fjord. The ice path was still where she left it. She was relieved that she was finally home. There was never any place like home. This was where she belonged.

She walked across the path that headed into the kingdom. When she reached the other side, she saw the kingdom was renewed after the damage of the storm. She was soon greeted by her most trusted servant, Kai.

"Queen Elsa! You've come back!" Kai shouted relieved as he walked to her.

"Hello Kai."

"We were starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry, but I was getting frightened by the storm, and I didn't want to lose control again, so I went to the mountains so everyone would be safe."

"I understand, Queen Elsa. It's just good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Elsa replied as she and Kai started to walk to the castle.

"Queen Elsa!" Elsa heard a girl calling from behind.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" Elsa asked the girl.

"Did you come back alone?" the girl asked.

"Alone? What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"Um, Belle, I haven't been able to tell her yet." Kai replied politely.

"Ohhh." Belle replied.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Um, Queen Elsa, this isn't easy to explain to you but... the day of the storm when you left..." Kai struggled to say. He then lightly gripped her shoulders. "Queen Elsa, your sister is missing."

"What?" Elsa asked shocked, panicked, and confused.

"We went into the castle to find her, and we couldn't." Kai replied.

"Are you sure she's gone?" Elsa asked.

"We are sure, Queen Elsa. We've looked everywhere." Kai said, releasing her shoulders.

Elsa let out a sad sigh. She knew exactly why she disappered. It was all her fault.

"Does anyone have any idea where she could've gone?" Belle asked.

"I think I know, but I hope she didn't." Elsa replied, looking to the mountains.

"Queen Elsa, you don't really think..." Kai started to ask.

"Yes, yes I do. She probably found out I went to the North Mountain and decided to go after me."

"But..." Kai started.

"She did it before. Knowing her, she would do it again."

"Well, Queen Elsa, if this will help, I've noticed that the ice deliever and that snowman friend haven't been around since the storm." Belle said.

Elsa felt a wave of relief wash over her. She knew now that she wasn't up in the mountains alone. "She's not alone." she sighed relieved.

"Queen Elsa, if it pleases you, we could send search parties out." Kai said.

Elsa thought for a little bit. She knew they were in the mountains, but she didn't know exactly where. But she felt she could trust Kristoff to keep Anna safe.

"If they don't return in three days, send search parties." Elsa replied.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kai said as he slightly bowed and walked into the castle.

Elsa looked back to Belle.

"I'm sorry that you're sister's missing, Queen Elsa." Belle sais sympathically.

"It's okay Belle. I'm sure she'll find her way back soon. At least I hope she will."

"I feel she will. It's not like she hasn't done this before." Belle replied.

Elsa could remember everything clearly after that. She could only nod to Belle.

Belle didn't have anything else to say, so she walked away from Elsa, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Elsa looked back to the mountains, thinking about Anna getting to the castle and finding out that she wasn't there. She couldn't go back. She had just got back to Arendelle, and she choose to abandon it. She just had to hope that Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven would all make it back to Arendelle safely.

Elsa then heard a faded rumble of thunder. She looked up to the sky to see black clouds rolling in. Rain then started to fall.

"Not again." Elsa said as she ran into the castle as it started to rain harder. She went into her room, and watched the rain fall heavily.

She heard thunder rumble, but she didn't bother to listen to the storm. All she could do was hope that Anna would make it back to her again.


	9. Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?

Elsa never left her room. She still stared out the window, seeing that the storm was getting worse by the minute. She backed away when thunder rolled loudly and lightning looked like it came really close.

"Whoa." Elsa said, backing away.

She sat on her bed, thinking about Anna being in the mountains again. She put her hands to her face, and let out a frustrated sigh. Anna was gone in the mountains and it was all her fault. She then wiped back her bains from her face.

She let out another sigh and decided to go into Anna's room. When she got there, she saw that a window was facing the mountains. She walked over to it, and stared out it.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. It's all my fault that you're up there. If I would've just kept my promise and came back to you, none of this would've ever happened. I just hope you're all right up there, but, I really miss you." she said as she sat on Anna's bed. On the small table right next to her bed was a small picture of both of them. It was painted special for them.

She stared at the picture for a while. She looked at how Anna was smiling. She seemed so happy that she had a sister again. She thought they got Anna's smile just right. She then felt an urge to sing.

_**Rain is pouring down like the heavens are hurting.**_

_**Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when. **__Elsa placed the picture back on the shelf and found a necklace. She picked it up and examined it. It was one that she had given to Anna as a gift. She could still remember how happy Anna was. She was then able to form a small smile, but it didn't last._

_**How do you go on never knowing for certain?**_

_**Will the sun ever shine again?**_

_**Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder. **__She then walked back over to the window to watch the storm again._

_**Clouds are camping out in the valley and glen.**_

_**How do you go on when you can't help but wonder?**_

_**Will the sun ever shine again? **__She lightly ran her finger across the window and walked away?_

_**What if the rains keep falling?**_

_**What if the skies stay gray?**_

_**What if the winds keep squawling?**_

_**And never go away? **__Elsa heard another roll of thunder and looked out the window again. It looked like it was starting to lighten up, but that wasn't the only thing that got her attention._

_**Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowing.**_

_**Maybe soon it all will be over, Amen.**_

_**How do you go on when there's no way of knowing? **__She walked closer to the window to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She saw the sky getting extremely dark over the mountains which could only mean one thing: A blizzard would be starting._

_**Will the sun ever shine?**_

_**Wish I could say.**_

_**Send me a sign.**_

_**One little ray.**_

_**Lord, if you're listening, how long until then?**_

_**Will the sun ever shine again?**_

Elsa finished her song, and could help but feel more frustrated and angry when she saw what was going on in the mountains. She let out an angry shout, and powers shot out of her hands, hitting the wall.

She sat back on the bed, and sobbed loudly. Now there was a chance that she may never see Anna again. She didn't know if Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven would be able to survive something like that. She wasn't sure if they would find shelter somewhere.

She then thought of something that her mother and father would always tell her do when she wasn't sure what to do: Pray. So she did just that.

"Lord, I know it's been a while since I've talked to You. Forgive me for that. I just have a few things I would like to say. Thank you for keeping all the citizens of Arendelle safe during these storms. Thank you that we've been able to repair the damage that is done during these times. Lord, I know I've asked a lot from You, and You've given me everything I could ever want. I so grateful to You for that. But, can I ask just one little favor?"

"Please don't let me lose my sister. You just gave her back to me, and I can't afford to lose her again. I've done all I can to protect her. And I can't afford to lose her. Keep her safe. Along with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Protect them while they are up in the mountains. And Lord, let them find there way home again soon."

"Thank you for all You have done for me, giving me this kingdom, and giving me my family back. Even though it's just Anna, she's still my whole family to me. Thank you for giving her to me. And I know that You can keep her and her friends safe while they are on their journey. Amen."

Elsa felt more relieved after saying a prayer. It was something she could always do, because she knew that Someone was always listening.

**The song I used was "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again," from the movie "Home on the Range."**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


	10. Just Missed

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven continued their long journey. They knew that they were getting close. Many more things were starting to look familiar.

Kristoff led the pack of brave adventurers. He noticed it was getting darker sooner then he suspected. The temperature had also dropped a bit. A cold wind blew in his face. He then looked up to the sky to see the dark blizzard clouds.

"Guys. We have to hurry. There's a blizzard coming and we can't afford to be caught in it." Kristoff warned his friends.

The gang picked up their pace. Then, before they knew it, there were at the staircase that led up to Elsa's castle.

Olaf was so excited to have found the castle. He ran up the stairs while chucking.

Anna and Kristoff sighed with relief. They were so happy to have found what they were looking for. They still couldn't believe how beautiful it was. They both walked up the stairs.

Another cold wind blew, making Sven grunt to Kristoff.

"Um, Kristoff? What are we going to do with Sven? We can't just leave him out in the blizzard."

Kristoff wasn't actually sure what to do. He knew he couldn't leave his friend in the blustering cold. He let out a sigh, and went back down to his friend.

"Okay buddy." Kristoff said, petting Sven. "We are going to go up to the castle, and I'll help you. Just don't leave me to do all the work of pushing up there."

Sven grunted in ageement and started to go up the stairs. Kristoff was behind supporting his friend. Anna had already made it to the top, along with Olaf. Olaf then pushed the doors open when Kristoff and Sven reached the top.

The gang walked in as another cold wind blew, and snow started to fall. The doors closed behind them. They walked in farther, looking all over to the bauty of the inside of the castle. Anna could still remember when she first walked into Elsa's castle.

"Elsa?" Anna called. "It's us. We've come to take you home." she continued as she waited for Elsa to respond. She started to get worried when she didn't hear anything. "Elsa?" she called again, but louder.

* * *

><p>She then ran up the flight of stairs, desperately looking for her sister. She was confused why Elsa wouldn't answer her. She came to the top of the stairs, and still didn't see Elsa. However, she wasn't alone. Marshmallow was standing right in front of her.<p>

Anna became a bit nervous when she saw him. "Uh, hi. Marshmallow."

Marshmallow started to grow confused.

"Listen, we come in peace. We just want to find Elsa."

"Why?" Marshmallow asked.

"Well, because she's my sister, and she belonged down in Arendelle with me."

"You shouldn't have come."

"Um, why?"

"Because she's not here."

"What do mean she's not here?" Anna asked, starting to grow extremly confused and very fearful.

"She went back to the kingdom. She said she belongs down there. She went home."

"She was here? But now she's not?" Anna asked.

"She left a while ago."

"We just missed her." Anna muttered to herself. "Um, thanks Marshmallow. That's what we needed to know." Anna said as she slowly went back down the flight of stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she let out a sad sigh. "Kristooff, Olaf, Sven."

"What is it, Anna?" Olaf asked.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Elsa's not here."

"What?" Kristoff asked shocked.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Olaf asked confused.

"She went back to the kingdom. She left a while ago."

"So you mean we came all the way up here, just to see that your sister went back?" Kristoff asked, making sure he was on the right track.

"Yeah." Anna said plainly.

"Ahh, great." Kristoff said, walking around frustrated. "Oh, that's great."

"What's great?" Olaf asked.

"Well, by now, Elsa would be back in the kingdom, and she sees we're missing. So she's going to get all worried, and send out seach parties, and..."

"Well, at least we know she's safe." Olaf said, hoping to calm Kristoff down.

Kristoff knew Olaf was right. he let out a defeated sigh, and sat down.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Anna asked, sitting next to Kristoff.

"Well, what we're not going to do is go back. At least right now. We can't afford to be out in the blizzard. We'll have to stay here until it clears up."

"Good thinking, Kristoff." Anna said.

"Yeah. But how long do you think this blizzard will last?" Olaf asked.

"Never can tell, Olaf. But I hope it doesn't go very long." Kristoff replied.

"I'm just afraid because of how late it is, we may have to spend the night up here." Anna said.

"It's possible. But you know, it may just be easier to do that. All right, we leave first thing tommorow morning." Kristoff announced.

"I think that works in their favor." Anna said, pointing to Olaf and Sven, who were already fast asleep.

Kristoff and Anna laughed at their friends. Anna then looked to Kristoff and smiled. Kristoff smiled back. He then pulled Anna in for a kiss. The couple kissed passionately for a few seconds, then pulled away from each other. Kristoff then wrapped his arms around Anna. Anna was comforted by them.

Anna let out a content sigh, closing her eyes. Kristoff placed another kiss on her head, and hugged her close. Kristoff was hoping that Anna wouldn't start to worry about Elsa.

However, in the back of Anna's mind, she didn't find herself worrying about Elsa, but thinking of how she was reacting with her being missing.


	11. Exchanged Stories

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry i didn't put a chapter on last night. I went out to see "The Nutcracker," and got home really late. And also, with Christmas coming up, and me having so much to do, i may not be able to post a chapter everyday, so please be patient with me. i will try my best to get a chapter up every day, but no promises.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Olaf and Sven still slept peacefully as the storm went on outside. Anna, however, was restless. She sat on one of the steps on the large staircase. She listened to the storm while thinking about how worried Elsa probably was. She now wished she would've litened to Anna and stayed in the castle, because if she had, none of this would've happened.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked as he sat next to her.

"Oh, hey Kristoff."

"Trouble sleeping?"

"I'm restless. Besides, it's too cold to sleep." Anna replied, looking to Kristoff.

"I can understand that." Kristoff replied with a chuckle.

Anna then looked to Sven and Olaf. "They're lucky that they can sleep in this type of cold."

"Yeah. you know, I can still remember when I found him."

"Really?" Anna asked, suddenly eager to listen to the story.

"Yeah. When I was kid, there was one day I went venturing out in the wild. And well, I was allowed to because I didn't have any parents to worry about me. Anyway, while I was walking, I saw this little reindeer all alone. He looked like he was half-starved and alone. I figured since we were both alone, we could just have each other. So I took him in."

"I shared my food with him, talked to him, named him, and soon, we became the best of friends. But to me, he was more like my brother."

"Then, well, as I got older, I saw ice harvesters often. I became interested in them, so one day I followed them to see what they did. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The men were so strong and determined. The cut the ice, loaded it on wagons, it was all so facinating to me. And that day I decided I was going to be just like them, and soon, I was. I sort of became like their family, even though a lot of them didn't even noticed me, but I loved what I did, and I didn't care what anyone said."

"Then after that, I found the trolls, and they saw Sven and I were alone, so they took us in and made us a part of their family. And I've stayed with them ever since then."

"Wow." Anna said amazed. "That is fantastic."

"Yeah. Sven's always been there for me whenever I need him. He's never let me down."

"He is a really nice companion to have. A loyal trustworthy friend that you can count on no matter what."

"Yep. I don't what I'd do without Sven."

"That's kind of how I feel about Elsa."

Kristoff didn't want Anna to feel sadder then she already was, so he decided to change the subject. "So, how did you guys create Olaf?"

Anna let out a small laugh. "When we were really little, we were really close. Nothing could seperate us. Whenever we had a chance to play, we took it. And one day when we were playing, we made Olaf. We were so proud of ourselves. And whenever we would play after that, we would always make him. He was our friend, even though he wasn't alive."

"Well, you can't say that anymore." Kristoff laughed.

"No, I guess I can't." Anna replied with a laugh.

They laughed for a little bit, then let out a sigh after they finished.

"Anna, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Kristoff. What is it?"

"I've been wondering, when Elsa shut you out all those years, how did it make you feel?"

Anna wasn't sure how to answer the question at first. It brought back a lot of memories back.

"Well, to be honest, I had never been more hurt in my life. It broke my heart that she shut me out, and wouldn't even talk to me. I always thought that I did something to make her hate me. I mean, I never saw her, and mother and father never really talked about her unless I asked about her. And even then, they still didn't say much."

"Then, after our parents died, I thought she could at least come out to be with me, but she didn't. It hurt me so bad because I didn't have anybody except her, and she wouldn't even open herself to me."

"Then, three years after that, when the coronation came, i really wasn't sure how to talk to her because I still thought that she hated me. but when talked to me, I figured then that she didn't hate me, so it had to be something else, but I didn't know."

"Then, when I told her that I wish we could be together all the time, she said we couldn't. I didn't understand, and she wouldn't tell me. It broke my heart again. After that, I ran into Hans, and then, well, you know what happens after that."

"Yeah, you get engaged to someone you just met that day."

"Kristoff. We've gone through this. Worst mistake of my life, I know."

"Well, passing all the parts about Hans, you did save Elsa."

"Yeah. And seems like after that, it was like we had never been apart. Now, we are closer then we have even been before."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is."

Anna and Kristoff couldn't think of anything to say after that. they couldn't go to sleep because it was too cold, and they weren't tired.

All they could think about was getting back home.


	12. Search Parties and Avalanche

Morning finally came over the kingdom and mountains. Elsa had not been able to get any sleep at all. No matter how hard she tried, she would always end up failing. She kept telling herself that Anna was okay because she was with Kristoff, and she knew that Kristoff would never do anything to hurt Anna. He would keep her safe at all costs.

She remembered that this wasn't the first time she was up in the mountains. She had gone up before, and came back alive. She kept hoping that maybe there was a chance that they all had made it to her castle, and took shelter there while the blizzard was happening.

But then she thought, what if they didn't? What if they were lost in the blizzard, and freezing to death?

"Come on, Elsa. Think positive. There's nothing to worry about. She has Kristoff, and Olaf, and Sven, she'll be fine."

Little did Elsa know that someone was listening.

"You talk to yourself a lot, don't you, Queen Elsa?" Kai chuckled as he walked in Elsa's room.

"You heard all of that?" Elsa asked shyly.

"I did."

Elsa let out a sigh.

"Queen Elsa, I know it's hard to stay postive with the fact that your sister may be in trouble. But I think that she will be fine. I believe in her, and you should too. Because you know as well as I do that she never gives up on the people that she loves, and she always succeeds."

"She also thinks before she acts. What she's done is dangerous. How do I even know where she is, or even safe for that matter?"

"That's where you have to keep your chin up, and have faith in your sister."

Elsa knew that Kai was right. He had always been wise, and knew exactly what to say to her when she needed encouragement.

"Kai, I know I said I wanted you to hold off on search parties if they didn't return in three days, but, I would like to change that."

Kai knew what Elsa meant, and she didn't have to finish her sentence. He knew how worried Elsa was, and knew it wasn't a good time to argue. "I will gather search parties immediately."

"Thank you."

Kai bowed to Elsa, and walked out of the room.

Elsa walked to her window, and stared out it. "Lord, I know Anna and her friends are in Your Hands, so I am trusting that You will bring them home safely. Thank you." Elsa said quietly.

* * *

><p>Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had actually left Elsa's castle about an hour ago. Kristoff remembered another trail that he had taken a long time ago that would get them to the kingdom faster. However, the trail was barely used, and no one really knew about it. Kristoff noticed that the sun was very warm. It was good for traveling in, but it was also what made avalanches capable of happening. He knew that they all had to be extra careful and had to keep a sharp eye out.<p>

Anna walked behind the pack. She was now worried that Elsa would be mad at her because she didn't stay at the castle like Elsa told her to do. But she thought that maybe Elsa would understand why she came up here. She then knew that she would just have to wait until she got to the kingdom.

No one in the group said anything, including Olaf. There wasn't much that needed to be said. Olaf rode on Sven while Kristoff and Anna walked.

No one seemed to notice the heat except Kristoff. He saw they were coming to a steep part of the mountain where an avalanche could most defintely happen. He kept his eyes wide open in hope that an avalanche wouldn't happen.

Suddenly, all the silence of the group was broken when they all heard a small rumble. Although most of them just thought they were hearing things, Kristoff was sure that he heard something.

"Anna, did you hear that?" Kristoff asked.

"That small rumbling noise?"

"Yeah, that."

"I think I did. What was that?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is."

"You don't think it could be an avalanche, do you?"

"I don't know."

Then, there was more rumbling. Anna and Kristoff gasped at it. Sven and Olaf became frightened. Kristoff and Anna looked back to see something that they hoped that they wouldn't see. Snow was coming down right at them.

"Avalanche!" Kristoff shouted.

"Run!" Anna shouted as they group started to run down the steep slope right in front of them. Sven was so frightened, he ran so fast that he passed Kristoff and Anna.

Kristoff and Anna ran as fast as they could, but the avalanche was quickly gaining on them. Kristoff knew they probably couldn't outrun an avalanche, but it was worth a try. Anna didn't care what anyone was thinking right now. She just didn't want to get caught in the avalanche.

However, it just wasn't to be. The avalanche had caught up with the gang. Snow rushed over Kristoff and Anna, burying them quickly. The snow continued to fall until it caught Sven and Olaf. The snow flew over Sven, making Olaf fall off and roll with the rest of the snow. They were buried in it as well.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were not only buried, but every one of them was seperated as well.


	13. Dream or Vision?

Elsa waited for search parties to return with any news on her sister. She hoped that they would be able to find Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all safe and sound.

She suddenly let out a yawn. She was finally tired. She figured the least she could do was take a little nap while waiting for one of the parties to return. They were going to be up there a long time anyway, so she figured a nap couldn't hurt any.

She laid on her bed and almost instantly fell into a slumber. However, this slumber wasn't all she had planned. It was not going to be peaceful. Elsa started a dream. It wasn't like any dream she had ever had before.

* * *

><p><em>Actually, it was more like a vision to her. It couldn't be telling her something, could it? She wasn't sure.<em>

_It was so weird. She could see Anna's face. However, she could see that Anna was either sleeping or unconsious. It also looked as if she was trapped somewhere, or under something. And the worst part was, she was alone. Where were Kristoff, Olaf and Sven? Were they in trouble? Were they all alone as well? All of them seperated?_

_But the question was why? Why were they alone? And how? What had happened that caused them to be seperated? And why was Anna the way she was when she saw her? Was she... No, she couldn't be dead._

_But what else could it be? If she wasn't dead, then was she just unconsious? Well, why was she unconsious? Were Kristoff, Olaf and Sven like that too? Were they all trapped somewhere? Or, were they all dead, including her sister?_

* * *

><p>Elsa shot up quickly from her bed. She gasped sharply. She then swung her legs over the bed, and started rub her temples.<p>

"Ohh, what was that?" she asked herself. She couldn't get the image of Anna out of her mind. It was so strange. Like nothing she had ever seen before. "If this was a dream, I've never had something like this."

"Queen Elsa?" Elsa heard from the door. She looked to see it was Gerda. Gerda slowly walked in and sat next to Elsa.

"Hello Gerda." Elsa greeted her servant politely.

"My Queen, you look awfully tired."

"I didn't sleep last night. I tried sleeping now, but I woke up with a strange dream."

"What type of dream, Your Highness?" Gerda asked curiously.

Elsa struggled on how to explain her dream. "It was the strangest thing. It was in a dark place. I don't where though. And then, all I saw was Anna."

"What?" Gerda asked shocked.

"Yes. But she looked like she was unconsious. I don't know why. She was also alone. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were nowehere to be seen. And after that, I woke up."

"Hmm, strange indeed. Queen Elsa, it sounds to me like you didn't have a dream. But merely a vision."

"A vision? Of what has happened to Anna?"

"It is possible, Your Majesty. It could a vision telling you that Princess Anna is in danger and needs help."

"Well, if that's the case, I have to go find her, and help her. Who knows what can happen up in those mountains?" Elsa said as she got up and started to head for the door, but was stopped.

"Queen Elsa, you cannot go up there alone. It's much too dangerous for you."

"Don't worry. I've handled myself up there before. I'll be fine."

"But Queen Elsa, you can't just go up there and search everywhere for her. We have to figure out your vision before you go up there." Gerda said as she sat Elsa back on the bed.

"Now, I want you to get the vision back in your head. Picture it. See if you can see exactly where she is."

Elsa closed her eyes and tried her best to revison what she had dreamt. This was so weird for her. She had never had anything like this, but she figured that there was a first time for everything.

"It's dark. There's no light to be seen anywhere." Elsa started to say to Gerda. "It seems as if Anna is trapped under this dark place. It looks as if it is a cold place."

"Keep going." Gerda encouraged Elsa.

"It seems as if maybe, maybe Anna is...?"

"She's what, Your Highness?" Gerda asked gently.

"Trapped in a, a... an avalanche." Elsa said as the vision dimolished. Her eyes shot open.

"An avalanche?" Gerda asked.

"Yes. That's what it seemed like. She was alone and uncionsious."

"Maybe that is where Princess Anna is right now."

"I don't know. But why would she be in an avalanche? The trail to my castle doesn't go pass steep places where an avalanche is capable of forming. Maybe they were trying to get to the kingdom faster, and took a shortcut that Kristoff probably knew about."

"Are you sure, Queen Elsa?"

"No. But I'm going to find out. I am going to find that trail they took, and go through everything until I find my sister."

"But Queen Elsa..."

"Gerda, no one knows she there. And she's alone and unconcious. If no one gets her out of that snow, she'll die. She'll run out of air or freeze to death. I cannot let that happen."

"Very well. I won't stand in your way. You are the Queen."

"Well, the longer I stay here, the less of a change of finding Anna alive." Elsa said as she got up and headed for the door again.

Elsa walked out the gates and headed to the fjord. She was surprised that her ice trail was still where she had run across the fjord before. She got ready to run across it, when she suddenly heard something.

It was coming from the other side of the fjord, and sounded just like a reindeer.


	14. Reunited

Elsa was confused with what she had just heard. It couldn't be Sven, could it? Was it possible that they were able to escape from the avalanche?

Elsa faced the mountain, waiting to see if she heard right. Then, she found out she did. Sven, with Olaf on his back, came running across the ice trail.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried out in excitement.

"Olaf? Sven?" Elsa asked confused as she started to walk on the trail. She stopped on the edge.

"Elsa! You're here!" Olaf shouted as they came closer to Elsa.

"Olaf!" Elsa shouted when she saw Olaf and Sven come up to her. Olaf got off of Sven's back, and Elsa kneeled down to Olaf to give him a warm hug.

"I knew we'd find you. I just knew it!" Olaf said, hugging Olaf.

"Oh, Olaf." Elsa said as she released her snowman friend. "And Sven." she added as she stood back up and petted Sven's head. Sven smiled at Elsa.

Elsa then figured if Olaf and Sven were here, Anna and Kristoff weren't too far behind. She looked back to the mountain to see if she could see anyone else coming. And sure enough, she did. Kristoff came running across the ice trail.

"Kristoff." Elsa whispered relieved that he was safe.

Kristoff ran as fast as he could on the trail. He also tried to avoid falling. He became very excited when he saw Elsa waiting for him at the end of the trail. "Elsa."

Kristoff finally came to Elsa. He was soon hugged by Elsa. It shocked him at first, but he returned the embrace.

"Kristoff. I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm just glad we were able to find you here." Kristoff replied.

Elsa chuckled lightly before releasing Kristoff. She was becoming more excited, until she realized that not everyone was here.

"It seems that everyone is coming back. Where's Anna?" Elsa asked, hoping that Kristoff knew.

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were frozen. They weren't sure how to answer her because they didn't have any idea where Anna was. But they knew that they couldn't lie to Elsa.

"Kristoff, she wasn't with you?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff shook his head. "I thought maybe you guys found her."

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Elsa, we were, uh, all seperated in an avalanche." Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Elsa was in more shock then ever. Her vison, or dream, was right. They were in an avalanche and all sepreated. She wasn't about to tell them that though.

"What?" Elsa asked in horror.

"And, I just found Sven when I was coming back. And I thought that Kristoff was already here with Anna." Olaf said sadly.

"And if she's not here, then that means she's still buried in the avalanche, and she has been buried since then, then she is probably..." Kristoff stopped himself from saying anymore. He didn't want to face the fact that Anna may actually be dead.

"So, she's... gone?" Elsa asked, not wanting to say the word dead.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Kristoff said sadly.

Elsa looked at the mountains again. She knew now that her vision was telling her that Anna wasn't unconcious, but dead. This was all her fault. She wiped a stray tear from her eye. She then slowly walked back to the castle with her head down, making sure Kristoff, Olaf and Sven didn't see her crying. They all soon started to follow Elsa.

* * *

><p>Then suddenly, as if it were magic, or a miracle, Anna slowly walked across the ice trail. She was cold and weak, but she tried her best to keep the strength to get across the trail.<p>

Olaf then looked back and opened his mouth in shock. Kristoff looked back and gasped loudly. It was loud enough for Elsa to hear.

Elsa then looked back and was in total shock and disbelief with what she saw. Her only sister, was alive.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she ran back to the trail, and ran across it to meet her sister. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven watched Elsa run to her sister.

Anna heard her sister's cry and was so releieved to see that she was right in front of her. "Oh Elsa. I've been so worried."

Elsa then ran as fast as she could to Anna. Anna attempted to do the same thing.

"Anna!" Elsa called out again.

"Elsa! You're here!" Anna shouted with relief.

"Anna." Elsa said relieved as she enveloped Anna in a tight embrace.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said as she returned the embrace even tighter. "I was afraid I would never see you again."

"I thought I lost you." Elsa said, holding Anna even tighter.

"I missed you so much." Anna replied.

"I missed you too. And I love you." Elsa said.

Anna let out chuckles with Elsa as they never wanted to release each other. The two sisters thought they lost each other, but realized the didn't, it brought so much joy to both the sisters' hearts.

"I'm so sorry I left, Anna."

"It's okay. As long as I found you, everything is okay." Anna said with a shiver.

Elsa was so relieved with Anna being in her arms, she almost failed to realize how cold she was. "Oh Anna, you're freezing."

"Well, when you come out from an avalanche, you tend to become pretty cold." Anna said as Elsa released her sister.

"Come on. Let's get back in the castle and get you warm." Elsa said as she linked arms with Anna and walked back to the castle. They reached the end of the trail, and were met by Kristoff.

"Anna." Kristoff said as Anna hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Anna nodded and released him.

"Kristoff, get her to the castle and get her warm. I'll be right up." Elsa said.

"Right away Elsa. Come on Anna." Kristoff said as he pick up Anna and headed to the castle. Olaf followed behind.

Elsa looked at the trail again, then finally thawed it. Once the trail was gone, she looked to the North Mountain again. She thought of her home up there, but then she thought of her beloved sister.

She then walked back to the castle to be with Anna.


	15. Sisterly Talk

Kristoff had put Anna in front of a fire that he had started. Anna still shivered quite a bit. But sitting by the fire did help.

"Kristoff, are you going to be okay?" Anna asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll be okay."

Anna nodded her head. "Where's Elsa?"

"I'm right here." Elsa said, walking into the room and sitting next to Anna. She then wrapped a blanket around Anna. "You going to be okay?" she asked her sister with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Anna replied reassuringly. She then knew she had to talk to Elsa about everything that had happened. "Um, Kristoff, can you excuse us? I need to discuss something with Elsa."

Elsa knew exactly what Anna was going to talk to her about, and so did Kristoff. he nodded and left the room, leaving the sisters alone.

"Elsa..." Anna started but was interrupted.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa quickly said, taking Anna's cold hands. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back. I know I promised I would, but I didn't. But when I was out in the storm, it was getting worse, and I was getting scared. I wanted to get back to the castle, but I went to the mountains instead."

Elsa then let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. "I was just, so selfish, in worrying about me that I didn't think about how you must have felt when I didn't come back. And it was my selfishness that put you in danger." Elsa finally finished.

"Elsa, I, I don't know what to say. I didn't think you were being selfish."

"You didn't?"

"No. Actually I was more worried that you had left me again. That you went back to your castle, and decided that you were never coming back."

Elsa felt guilty, and showed it on her face for Anna to see.

"But, then I stopped and started to think. Then I knew that you would never abandon me like that. I then figured that you were just scared of the storm, so you went up to your castle. Sure enough, I was right."

"Anna, I would never abandon you. No matter what."

Anna let out a sigh. "I know that. But, I just, I don't know... I'm just afraid of losing you!" Anna looked away from Elsa and tried to hide a tear that escaped her eye.

Elsa was in shock with the way Anna was talking. She had really never heard anything like this come from Anna before.

"Anna, I know exactly how you feel." Elsa replied.

Anna looked back to her sister.

"When you were up in the mountains, I had never felt... more scared in my entire life."

"But Elsa, I wasn't alone."

"I know. But it was just the fact that there was a chance that I could've lost you forever. I mean, there was a chance that you could've been hurt or killed... and then you almost died. Because of me."

Anna gasped with shock with what she heard. Elsa then looked away from her sister. Elsa let out a small sigh.

"Elsa, I didn't die." Anna said, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa then looked back to her little sister. "No avalanche was going to stop from getting back to you. It almost did, but it didn't."

Elsa was now confused with Anna was saying. Anna knew she had to explain.

"When I was buried, I felt so cold, and weak and helpless. No matter how hard I tried to get unburied, it was no use. I just wanted to, close my eyes and give up. I knew that if I did, there was no coming back. And when I closed my eyes for a second, I saw you. I knew then that I couldn't give up. That I had to get back to you. It like, gave me a boost of strength, and I managed to get out of the avalanche and got back to you."

The sisters fell silent for a moment.

"I should've never left the castle." Elsa suddenly said.

"Well, I should've never let you." Anna replied.

Elsa chuckled in response and smiled.

"No, I'm the one who shouldn't have left the castle. If was I thinking, I would've known that you would come back to me. But I just... I just..."

"I know, Anna. You were worried. It's understandable. I mean, I would've done the same thing. And nothing would stop me until I found you."

Anna smiled to her older sister. "I guess you can say we're even. You promised me you would come back, and you didn't. And you told me to stay in the castle, and I didn't."

Elsa laughed at Anna's comment, although she knew it was true. Elsa slowly put her hand to Anna's cheek. Anna's face was still cold, but it didn't bother her. Touching her little sister's cheek reminded her that she was with her, alive and well.

Anna felt Elsa's hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes as if she was comforted with it. She then smiled to Elsa and Elsa smiled back.

"Hey Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember before you left the castle with Kai, how you were telling me that there were some things in this world that scared you?"

Elsa went back and remembered the conversation. "Yes." Although she didn't understand where Anna was getting at.

"Is losing me one of the things that scare you?" Anna asked seriously.

Elsa didn't really want to answer the question, but she knew she had to. "It's just one of the only things that scare me." she said, placing her other hand on Anna's other cheek, cupping her face.

Anna didn't have anything to say after that. Her question was answered. She put a small smile on for Elsa.

Elsa let out a soft sigh, and suddenly hugged Anna tightly. Anna was shocked at first, but returned it quickly.

Elsa never wanted Anna to let go. She had come so close to losing her again. She couldn't afford for it to happen again.

Anna was actually relieved to be in Elsa's arms. It made her feel safe. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled when she heard Anna. "I love you too, Anna."

* * *

><p>Kristoff then walked in to see the sisters hugging. He hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important.<p>

"Anna, Elsa, is there a chance we can get back to the mountains?"

The sisters released each other, and looked to Kristoff with confusion.

"I left my sled in the mountains." Kristoff whined.

The sisters looked at each other, and just started to laugh. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh with them.

The whole family was back together, and there wasn't anything in the world that would split them apart ever again.

**The End.**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Could have been better?**

**I don't know when I will have another story up, but I hope it will be soon.**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoritng and following me and my stories.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
